I was Worried
by Duperghoul
Summary: After Eren's fight with the female titan, Mikasa expresses some feelings toward the boy. Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman One Shot! WARNING: Season 1 spoilers!


**Now that Attack on Titan is over, until season 2, I decided to write a romance fanfiction on it. First fanfiction on the series, and I give the anime so far 4/5 stars. **

**Feel**** free to give feedback**

**FINAL WARNING, HAS SEASON 1, and some manga, SPOILERS**

* * *

><p>After Eren's final fight with Annie, both in titan forme, he lied in a bed, with his friends Mikasa and Armin were at his side.<p>

It was a hard battle, as he took some rest.

Armin cried a little at his injured friend.

"I am useless in battle," Armin cried.

"Don't say that," Mika shouted at the boy.

"You're going to be a great commander someday, Armin," Eren assured.

Armin nodded his head through the tears.

"All this destruction, for nothing," the boy said, referring to the fight between the titans.

"There's nothing we could have done," Eren sighed.

"I know," Armin shouted at his friends.

"I just wish I could have done more," the blonde continued to shed.

Mikasa patted Armin's back.

"You'll get your time to shine," the girl whispered.

"Ar-Armin," Eren said almost out of breath.

Armin turned his attention to the boy on the bed. Eren thought and begun to speak to the blue boy.

"Remember the first few times I shown my Titan forme to everyone? You revealed your true colours and saved my life from the squad," Eren stated.

Eren yawned as he begun to drift off to sleep.

"OK, thanks for the encouragement," Armin whispered.

Eren then began to feel drowsy and he lifted off to sleep.

"I'll watch him, you should probably check in with the others," Mika said to Armin.

Armin nodded his head in agreement.

"Right," he said leaving the small room.

Mikasa sighed as she watched Eren go to sleep on his bed.

She went to the other side of the room and grabbed more white blanket comforters. Mikasa then placed the blankets over Eren.

Eren was already fast asleep. The girl sighed looking at the boy.

Mikasa sat in a chair and began to reflect on her days since she joined the 104th training corps.

As she watched Eren peacefully sleeping, she had a smile on her face.

Mikasa then began to feel light headed, too. She yawned and stretched, before closing her eyes. Mikasa took a short rest in the chair, before she heard someone's voice call out to her.

"Mikasa," the voice called.

The girl sprinted up and looked around the room, before darting her eyes on Eren.

Eren Yeager was sitting up on the bed looking back at Mikasa Ackerman.

"I was worried, you know," Mikasa said to him.

"I know, but we did what we could," Eren sighed looking at the ceiling.

"Why," Mikasa said.

"Huh, why what," the boy questioned.

"Why did you let Annie get crystalled like that," the girl cried.

Eren Yeager huffed, before saying,"I don't know. I saw her just lying there crying, and it somehow triggered me to stop."

Mikasa walked up closer to the bed. "Thank you," Eren whispered.

"Huh," Mikasa said in shock.

"For stopping Annie from climbing the wall. We wouldn't have won without you," Eren smiled to her.

"Oh yeah. I guess, that was a smart move," Mikasa blushed.

"Heh, imagine if the colossal and the armoured titan were also really humans," Eren joked, not knowing the truth.

Mikasa blushed and giggled a little. "Yeah, that would be hilarious," she said.

Mikasa then brushed the conversation aside, and said,"Do you really think Armin would be a great commander?"

Eren sighed. "Yes, he might lack some strength, but with the right encouragement and his brains, he would," Eren said.

"I still don't understand this whole 'humans can forme into titans' thing," Mikasa stated.

Eren used both hands to rub his head. "Me neither."

"I'm worried, Eren," Mikasa whispered.

"Why do you say that," Eren asked.

"Before you formed to face Annie, you were trapped and accepting death," Mikasa cried for the boy.

"I'm sorry. Nothing's going to happen to me, until I kill all the titans," Eren committed, pumping his fist to his chest.

"Are you sure," Mikasa cried.

"I promise, on our parents grave," the boy bravely sweared.

Then Mikasa suddenly hugged the boy. Eren was shocked, before hugging her back.

Little did they know, a jealous Armin was staring into the window at them.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you guys like it? <strong>

**I don't usually write character ships, so feedback would be great! I was mainly doing this as practice for emotion**

**I seriously ship this, best anime couple in my opinion.**


End file.
